


The Journey

by sleepystars (lazura234)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Memoir, Some Rambling Thoughts, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/sleepystars
Summary: An Author's Memoir.





	The Journey

It was just a few steps. 

Small little waddles. 

Step by step. 

The little penguin continued to move through snow. 

Each step echoing with a crunch as the small animal moved on. 

But then the blizzard started becoming harsh. 

It was tough. 

The penguin had no one to huddle close for warmth. 

It was rough. 

The penguin tried to catch their breath, but it was hard to swallow.

It was blinding. 

The penguin admitted to themself. 

But...they didn’t stop. 

No. 

The little penguin continued regardless. 

“...and so why did the penguin continue?” 

“Why were they so determined to trudge through?” 

I looked up and gave a small smile. 

“It’s because...the journey is worth it.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Hey, so about that pink penguin you got...” 

“Yeah? What about it?” 

“Whatcha going to name it?” 

“Oh...well. Maybe _Strawberry Milk_?”  
  
“Seriously? After a milk drink?”  
  
“Hey...if you’re the awkward penguin, then I’m allowed to call this gal...Strawberry Milk.”  
  
“...Jeez, I don’t know whats up with you.”  
  
“Well...it takes time and effort.”  
  
Just simple time.

And basic effort.  
  
Nothing in between.


End file.
